


A Brand New Day (Austin Russo Version)

by Lelisrafa



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelisrafa/pseuds/Lelisrafa
Summary: That's a short fanfic based on the events after the game Lovelink, with Austin Russo.It's my first time writing something like that and I wanted to say that English is not my first language.I will be creating a different file for Damien Jones version of this short, I am always open for constructive comments and suggestions so if you have any, just put in the comments.I will most likely be posting more chapters.Hope you guys enjoy it.Xoxo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 -

And another Sunday night goes by with me watching Netflix and eating my feelings away with pizza and chocolate.  
Its been almost 2 months now that I’ve waited for news from Austin, I thought I would have heard something now since I was able to get Bennie’s DNA to try and clear his name, I know that he had to be moved and most likely his phone was found during the transfer but this waiting is killing me inside and I am just worried sick for him I have no idea what to do at this point, I can only hope…

Monday morning I end up missing my alarm for work after crying myself to sleep, but this morning I just can’t get my body to leave the bed so I decide to call in sick I won’t be any help to anyone today anyway so I go back to sleep.  
A few hours later I wake up to my phone ringing like crazy and I just answer without even give a second to check on who was calling and to my surprise it was Austin’s lawyer:  
\- Hello, is that Brooke? Please, tell me I got the right phone number.  
\- Yes, that’s her. Who am I talking to?  
\- It’s Barry, Austin Russo lawyer, I’ve been trying to contact you for a couple days.  
\- Aw, I’m sorry I usually don’t answer unknown numbers.  
\- Oh no problem, that’s alright I got your phone from the precinct that you submitted the DNA evidence for the case, Austin insisted that I found you to let you know about his court date that was set up for later today if you could go, he said he really appreciate everything you did for him and he would like to see you there.  
\- Definitely, I took the day off today anyway so I am free, I will be there.  
\- Ok. I will send you all the information via text so you know the time and where to go.  
\- Thank you very much, I will see you later.  
As soon as I turn the phone off I had to take at least ten deep breaths. What just happened? I can’t even believe that I will see him today and that he wanted me there, and I wanted more than anything to be there for him, I really don’t know what to expect, the lawyer haven’t give me much of what this is about, I can only hope my Austin will soon be a free man.  
I got up right away and went for a long shower to try to look more presentable, I got ready and left the house I had some extra time so I stopped for a coffee on the way and arrived at the court 30 minutes earlier and I waited until I could go inside and sit somewhere that I would be close to him, my heart racing more and more by the minute and those 30 minutes felt like an eternity.

As soon as they started and Austin came in I think the floor disappeared from under my feet and the world literally stopped. And right there I knew I was in so much trouble because if I thought I loved this man before, I don’t have words to imagine what I am feeling right now and at this moment I realized I would do anything and everything in my power for him. Another deep breath and trying to pull myself together for him, and for me.

He looked so confused and probably wasn’t expecting that I was really gonna be there but as our eyes finally met for the first time I was drawn in and all kinds of butterflies being crazy in my belly. He gave me a small grin and winked at me, those pictures he send me didn’t got close to make justice to the man in front of me, and he was wearing his orange jumpsuit.  
He was the most handsome man I’ve seen in my life, his eyes blue like the sky, his black messy hair, he was so tall and even his scars were just perfectly placed. I forgot how to breath for a second and took some more deep breaths.

As the moments go during his hearing I start to understand better what is going on and apparently this is about Austin being released, but he will have some conditions for his release for a while before he is free a hundred percent, as the judge starts to explain to him that for him to walk away he would need a reliable place to live, he can’t leave the city, he can’t be out of the house later than 9 PM, and still would need to get some kind of part time job, he would have a officer assigned to check up on him on random times at least once a week to make sure he is doing fine, and obviously stay away of any kind of trouble or he could go back to jail at anytime, more or less he would almost be doing some house arrest deal, and before I could even think straight I got up and said “YOUR HONOR, HE CAN STAY WITH ME, THE COPS ALREADY HAVE MY ADDRESS FROM WHEN I BROUGHT THE EVIDENCE FOR THE DNA, THEY GOT ALL MY INFORMATION” I honestly didn’t even know if Austin was ok with that or if he even wanted to be with me, I just couldn’t risk him having to go back because he had nowhere to go after being away for over 7 years. After that the judge said that this would have to be for at least 6 months and they would schedule a new audition with him to see how he was doing and if they would need to keep him in this situation for longer or not, I knew I wouldn’t back out from my offer, and I hoped Austin weren’t too mad at me for being so impulsive.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – 

The Judge took a few minutes to think about my offer and he decided to accept that Austin would stay with me and he explained what was going to happen next, they would need to get a background check on me and a cop would bring him and have a walk through in the house see if everything was up to their standards which made me very relieve I cleaned up before I left for the audition. Now that everything was settled I was just hoping he would be ok with that since I had no time to ask him before I offered. 

A couple hours later we were all set and we would be leaving, the cop said he would follow behind me with Austin in his car and I agreed but decided to give him my address just in case.   
As soon as I got inside my car I needed to catch my breath again, I still couldn’t believe everything that was going on at that moment, he was finally going to be able to be with me, but I decided I would offer him to stay in the guest room in case he felt more comfortable I really didn’t want him to think he had to be with me because he felt like he owed me something, I wanted him to be with me just if he really loved and wanted to be with me, all I knew was that I loved him more than anything at this point and I hoped everything would work out for the best. 

Less than 30 minutes later and we were at my door, the cop went in first and we both waited outside for him to do his thing and clear for us to go in, and for the first time our eyes met and we were alone, and all my feelings came to me like a wave, his eyes were like lights and I felt like a little moth being attracted to it, I couldn’t look away but I was scared to talk and break that moment but than for the first time he said something:  
\- Thank you, I don’t know how I could ever repay everything you done for me.   
His voice took me out of my trance and I got goosebumps, his voice was raspy and I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my life. Everything about this man was perfection and after a while I remembered I had to answer him and I was so nervous that I started blabbering like crazy:  
\- Austin, there is no need for you to thank me, I am glad I could be of help you did not deserve anything that was happening to you. And I am sorry for offering for you to stay here without even knowing if you wanted to or not, I was just terrified that they would take you away again. I want you to feel comfortable so if you want I have an extra bedroom that you can stay in, I don’t want you to be with me if that’s not what you want, we can just be roommates, I want you to know you don’t owe me anything…  
He got a little closer to me and whispered:   
\- All I wish is that this cop would leave already so I could shut you up with a kiss   
And honestly if I thought I had goosebumps before they were absolutely nothing compared to what I feel right now.   
The cop finally came out and said goodbye and we could get inside. 

As soon as we were inside before I even closed the door all the way his lips met mine, it was mind-blowing, my whole body responded to it and in seconds my hand made its way to his neck and he was holding me around my waist bringing our bodies even closer. He pulled my leg around his waist and picked me up, I was lost in his kiss and I didn’t know how I’ve went so long without this before, I brought my mouth to his ear and give little bites and I whispered: I fucking love you Austin. And I started to kiss all the way down to his neck and tried to take his shirt out while scratching him softly.  
He guided us to the couch and we were entangled in each other while taking every piece of our clothes and it was just the sweetest torture, I was taking in every little detail in his body and he was devouring me with his eyes, as soon as his member was out I left out all the air I didn’t even know I was holding in and I was shocked with how big it was. I got down on my knees and I took him on my mouth slowly, I was playing with my tongue on the head and caressing his length with my mouth and hand I started to pick on the rhythm and watching his every move, he was moaning my name and got a grip on my hair holding me and his eyes full of lust and desire, I got up and with both my legs on the side of his body I sat on his lap and I whispered in his ear: I want to feel you inside of me baby, and I proceeded to connect our bodies with his member sliding inside of my opening until I got it all inside of me and our bodies were moving as one. The pleasure was being built up and I didn’t know were I started and Austin finished, I felt his body start to get more rigid and I knew he was close and so was I, the moment that we released together it felt like the world exploded around me and it was just us in that moment.   
I whispered more to myself: HOLY FUCK.   
I let my body fall on him and he hugged me, our breathing in the same compass and I looked at him while laying my head on his chest and say:  
\- I was so scared that I had lost you, this still feels like a dream, I can’t even believe that you are here with me in my house, our house now.   
\- Brooke, what you did for me, I can’t never forget, I can’t put into words how much I love you and what you mean to me, I will never let you go, I wanna sleep and wake up next to you for the rest of my days, while I was in that place all I could think about was you, all I wanted was survive to be able to see that look in your eyes and to have my arms around you. I want you to know you are everything to me I don’t know what would have happened to me if it wasn’t for you. I fucking love you with my whole heart and my whole being.   
And he gave me the sweetest kiss on my forehead and we fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
